


你的宝贝是我还是他？！01

by mmMaramm



Category: 259cpf
Genre: 259, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 06:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16827316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmMaramm/pseuds/mmMaramm
Summary: #ooc 走肾 259





	你的宝贝是我还是他？！01

**Author's Note:**

> #ooc 走肾 259

“农农，这届来面试的不行啊，这个技术都不过关啊，你怎么看呢？”林彦俊一面皱着眉头在报名表上画上一个个叉，一面问一旁的陈立农。“还能怎么看，下一个喽”助理听到指令，对着办公室门口那条被面试人员挤满的走廊大喊“259号，在吗？”只见一个穿着黑色卫衣的卷毛跑了出来，三两步跨进了门。

林彦俊审视了一下，就开始在面前的表格上奋笔疾书。陈立农凑过去看了一眼“颜值：10分，初印象：卷毛小可爱……”ok，ok，颜狗你赢了。

“我叫尤长靖，来自马来西亚，是一个自由职业者……”尤长靖话才刚说一半就被陈立农打断了“尤长靖??真是个好名字”随后林彦俊突然正色“等等，你……好像并没有IT行业的从业经历?”尤长靖突然沉默，不一会儿才点了点头。陈立农听到这句话也一脸疑惑“那你来干嘛？”尤长靖听到这话，突然拿出包里的手提电脑，狂风骤雨般输入着什么。不一会儿，他露出了自信的笑容“有了。”

“你在说什么？”正当林彦俊疑惑间，头上的灯突然暗了下来，下面传来助理惊慌失措的叫喊声“林总，陈总你们没事吧，下面突然停电了！！”林彦俊与陈立农对视一眼“就你了。明天来上班”

自从尤长靖进公司以来，各种网络商战那是战无不胜，自然奖励也是只多不少。不过这种东西，一次两次还好，看多了难免有偏见。

这次是尤长靖进公司以来，第一次与林彦俊，陈立农一起参加线下的应酬，不免有些慌张。镁光灯，一大群西装革履的男人，穿着暴露的女人；香槟，玫瑰，交谈声刺痛着尤长靖的耳膜。他一点点解开尤长靖内心深处的伤疤。尤长靖穿过人群，跑到厕所，他感到有点恶心，胃里翻江倒海，可却因为什么都没吃也没什么应对方法，只得狠狠地洗了把脸。当尤长靖抬起头来，睁开充满水雾的眼睛时，他发现后面站了一个一身黑带着帽子和口罩的男人，当他再想看清的时候，突然眼前一黑，无意识地倒在了地上。

怎么也找不到尤长靖的林彦俊很着急，只听见自己的手机响了，急忙接起来，只听见对面的人压低了声音“想要见尤长靖，就带好一千万现金，明天上午10点整，郑华大厦天台，我们不见不散。”陈立农早在一旁听到了这话，马不停蹄地打给助理去取钱。

第二天早晨，九点三刻，林彦俊和陈立农开车前往郑华大厦。那是林彦俊父亲的集团所在地。经过那么久的相处，也只有傻子才看不出来林彦俊对尤长靖有意思，可林家是不会允许儿子娶一个没有背景地位的人，更何况这人还是个男人。

当两人走到天台，却发现什么人都没有，接起电话，林彦俊才发现被人耍了，压根就是空手套白狼。对方的态度很生硬，不过眼下他们好像也没有什么选择权。扔下钱“尤长靖呢，他现在人在哪里？”对面传来轻笑“他啊？明辉夜总会……至于救不救得了他，那就……”本市有谁不知道明辉夜总会是出了名的gay吧。林彦俊看着被挂断的电话，狠狠地踹了一脚铁栅栏“Dammit！”

当尤长靖醒来的时候，他发现自己被绑住了。面前有一群奇奇怪怪拿着各种道具的人，手里还拿了一盆水向他泼来。尤长靖因为震惊张着嘴，还喝进去不少，不过这回他是彻底醒了，他看见自己是被手铐绑住了……还是一副粉色的情趣手铐……红光与紫光照射着整个房间，充满暧昧的气氛。尤长靖感到浑身上下都按耐不住无力骚痒起来，他眯着眼睛问“你……刚刚的水里是什么？”对面的人笑了笑“小兄弟你别那么纯情嘛，还能有什么？当然是……春药。像你这么好的苗子，在这里可是稀罕物种。”说着开始解开尤长靖的衬衫，趁机摸了一把尤长靖的小脸蛋“啧啧啧，真是极品。”

林彦俊一脚踹开夜总会的门，躲开各种“工作人员”的阻拦，陈立农跟在后面默默地掏出一叠钞票甩到地上。在众人下巴都合不上之际，林彦俊终于找到了尤长靖的房间。此时的尤长靖已经一丝不挂，上身还有几道红痕。看到这一切，林彦俊此时的脸已经黑的像块碳一样了。

暴打了一顿那个死基佬以后，林彦俊看了一眼身后的尤长靖。布满潮红的脸庞显示出了尤长靖现在的并不是很好的状况。只听尤长靖轻轻的喊了一句“林彦俊……我难受，帮帮……我”林彦俊毕竟是个血气方刚正值壮年的男人，更何况是自己喜欢的人。林彦俊伸手解开绑住尤长靖的手铐，抱住尤长靖柔软的身躯，放在一旁的满是玫瑰花瓣的床上。尤长靖的后穴已经湿透了，完全不需要前戏，林彦俊脱下裤子，一个挺进，直接贯穿了尤长靖。尤长靖从来没有做过爱，这是第一次……还是后入式。痛觉阵阵袭击着尤长靖的神经，随之而来的快感让尤长靖忍不住大声的呻吟起来。林彦俊快速的抽插，次次都顶到尤长靖脆弱的花心，尤长靖有点承受不住，刚想喊不要，林彦俊又加快了速度。尤长靖已经说不出话来，只是感受着林彦俊的硕大。不一会儿就到了。林彦俊低吼一声，滚烫的白色浊液射在了尤长靖的后穴里面。

刚打斗完还had sex的林彦俊已经没什么力气了，他抱着尤长靖躺在一旁。

隔墙有耳，真的是一件很可怕的事情。


End file.
